Quidditch and Kisses
by TayaCurragh
Summary: Harry takes Oliver to the same match where they had their first date and shared their first kiss.


**Quidditch and Kisses**

**This was written for cuz-snarry's-awesome's 'Romantic Gestures' Challenge. My pairing was Harry/Oliver Wood, and the Gesture was recreating their first date.**

* * *

"Good day at work?"

Harry sighed, throwing himself down on an armchair. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was sitting at the table, peering from behind today's _Daily Prophet._

"Yes. It's starting to get more hectic now though, with the Quidditch World Cup coming up, there's so much left to organise," Harry replied, removing his shoes. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No, I'll make it," Oliver replied, standing up. "You work so hard. Here," he said, passing the newspaper over to Harry, who caught it perfectly with his seeker reflexes.

"I wish we could go and see the first match," Oliver sighed, "I hoped they would have let me have the day off. Oh well, they'll be plenty of other matches, I guess."

"Don't worry, there's no way we'll miss all of the matches," Harry smiled.

Harry opened the paper, but made no attempt to read it. Instead, his eyes lingered on his boyfriend, who was impatiently tapping his fingers on the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. Harry had been thinking about him a lot lately. They were so in love, but Harry felt as if something was missing. Their conflicting work schedules meant they had little time to spend together, and he greatly missed the company of the other man.

When Oliver returned with a hot mug, Harry returned to the paper he was still holding to him. The headline, '_First match revealed: England vs. Italy,'_ reflected the excitement of the whole country that the World Cup was coming closer. Thinking back to their first date, Harry suddenly grinned, an idea forming in his mind.

~o~

A fortnight later, Harry returned home from work a little later than usual, an envelope clutched in his hands.

"You better set the alarm for 8 o'clock tomorrow," he smiled, taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

"What?" Oliver said, looking up at Harry curiously. "But I've got to be at work for 7am on Saturday!"

"Yes, but you're not going in tomorrow," Harry said grinning and opening the envelope to reveal two tickets, "I've persuaded them to let you take the day off. We're going to see the match!"

He watched as Oliver's eyes widened in shock, before he stood up and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I can't believe it…how?

"It's one of the perks of being the Boy Who Lived," Harry said, making a face. Oliver knew he hated the name, but it did come in useful on occasions like these. "Anyway, we best be off to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow."

~o~

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Harry smiled, cuddling up to Oliver as much as he could in the stiff stadium seats.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was our very first date," Oliver replied, looking at Harry. "Who do you think will win? I think it'll be Italy, they've got that new Seeker…"

"England, I think," Harry said, "Italy are good, especially the Seeker, but she's only recently been added to the team, so she hasn't had much practise with them."

"Maybe we should make a –"

The rest of his sentence was cut off with a loud _'testing', _coming from in front of them. Harry's boss, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, was standing at the front of the top box, ready to begin the match.

"I welcome you all to the first game of the Quidditch World Cup: England vs Italy," his voice boomed over the crowd. "The English are represented by Jones, Douglas…"

Harry grinned at the mentioned players flew out onto the pitch, cheering and singing. It was exactly how he remembered it, all those years ago. The match started, and as Harry had predicted, both teams were almost evenly matched, except for the seeker who, whilst she was fast, had clearly lacked practise fitting in with the other members.

"Jones has the Quaffle – passes it to Green, oh! Nice steal by Moretti there…"

The loud commentating and cheering of the crowd was not friendly on Harry's ears, but he was having the best time he had in a long time. He was finally able to spend much needed time with his boyfriend, doing something they both loved. He could feel Oliver's hand in his, which suddenly pulled him up into standing position. Quickly gathering his senses, he noticed the two seekers diving towards the ground, neck to neck, hands outstretched.

"And Hughes catches the snitch! What a quick catch! Fastest Snitch capture in a long time…"

"See? I knew that was going to happen!" Harry said, grinning, "I thought you said you remembered last time? Exactly the same …"

Harry's speech was cut off my Oliver pulling him into his arms and kissing him passionately, unnoticed by the cheering crowd.

"Wow," Harry said, regaining his breath, "what was that for?"

"I thought you said you remembered last time," Oliver grinned at the memory, "that's exactly what happened last time too."

Harry grinned at his boyfriend, before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**I've never written any Harry pairings other than withg Draco, so I hope it's ok! I've never really thought about Oliver Wood before but he's actually pretty awesome :D**

**Please review :)**


End file.
